


【LC搬运】醉世之花蕊觅何处

by OliviaJoyWay



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaJoyWay/pseuds/OliviaJoyWay
Summary: 原作者：樱翎_越文章来自百度LC王道吧





	【LC搬运】醉世之花蕊觅何处

楔子

冰肌玉骨，自清凉无汗。

又不道，流年暗中偷换。

零

彼时正值唐末五代十国群雄割据、藩镇拥兵自重。天下战事纷乱。

中原地区后周禁军军官赵匡胤在陈桥驿以一场“黄袍加身”的闹剧建立宋王朝。

然而此时的后蜀帝王孟昶，仍旧夜夜笙歌沉湎酒色。

殊不知这安逸的日子，已到了头。 

【蜀】

壹-与君初相识

那一日我同往常一般在绫蕊楼中起舞。一举足一甩袖，毫无任何差错，却也无任何新意。然照旧得到了满堂的喝彩。

我自嘲一笑，缓缓停下回旋的脚步向台下欠身致意。

就在此时，嬷嬷突然走至我旁，附耳说道，“那儿有位贵客，让你去一下。”

我轻轻点头，施施然走了过去。

这种事儿做得多了，自然便不会再有所犹豫。

我掀开帘帐，抬眼向里间望去，只见一翩翩君子着一身皓色衣裳端坐其间，紫色瞳眸中微带笑意，墨色长发挽成髻，腰间环佩叮当。

我见他只是喝着桌几上的茶，与其他来此地寻欢作乐的纨绔子弟颇为不同，心中不由对他顿生好感。

我走上前嘴角凝了一抹笑，“公子。”

他听得我的声音回头对我轻轻一笑，“你便是兮子？”

我掩唇一笑拿捏着眼中波动，“公子既知又何必多此一问？”

他闻得我如此说他却并不动怒，只是目光中又多几分难辨的审视，“听闻姑娘擅长吟咏且精工音律。不知可否请姑娘为我一歌？”

我心中听得他竟只是来听我一歌竟有几分惆怅失落。

我不再回答他，只是执了塌边的四弦琵琶，泠泠而歌。

歌毕，他便走了。连名字都未留下。

贰-牡丹盛 得花蕊

其后二日，我便被从宫中驶来的辇车抬入宫门。

我与那孟昶素昧平生，自是想不到他为何要我这生而低贱的舞女入宫。我甚至一度想过，是否那日着皓色衣裳的便是孟昶。

可事实却从不曾顺我的意，孟昶于我，真真素昧平生。自此只得断了念想。

我入宫后本无意争宠，却奈何树欲静而风不止。终是一步步踏上这后宫血腥之地，并立于顶峰，被封做了花蕊夫人。

孟昶对我其实是很好的，但他终非是我心中所想的良人。

他后宫有三千佳丽，到了支给俸金之时，往往执了我亲自监视。我曾咏诗讽他：月头支给买花钱，满殿宫人近数千。遇着唱名多不语，含羞走过御床前。

他并不发难于我。却夸我“冰肌玉骨，自清凉无汗”。

他只是宠我，却并非爱我。而我也只是麻木地回应着他的宠，对他是无一丝爱意。

我命中甚爱牡丹与红栀子，他便特意为我辟了一所宣华苑。

当春花开时，香闻十里。他与我便日夕在花下吟诗奏琴。

而宫中也日日笙歌。我本无意去管，况且那些笙歌多是由于我才起。只是中原赵匡胤所领宋军对我蜀国虎视眈眈多时。我不由对孟昶说要励精图治，该减少宫中奢华的开销和晚筵。

他却回我：蜀地险阻，外扼三峡，宋兵焉能飞渡。

我无奈。却也不得再多说。

广政三十年，宋兵攻至蜀国。剑门关外一场大战，蜀军覆灭。宋军包围成都府，孟昶自缚出城请降，只六十六天，蜀便亡了。

我们被囚押赴汴梁。

我心中被不安充斥，却无法对孟昶言明。

何况我对孟昶已不抱任何希望，从今往后，我只能自救于危难。

【后蜀】

宋

壹·一身皓色谁得似

孟昶被赵匡胤封为秦国公，封检校太师兼中书令。进宫谢恩。我心中暗讽于他，一朝天子竟成一朝臣！

立于赵匡胤前我只低着头不曾抬眼。只是眼角忽瞥见在一旁长身玉立的他——那一袭皓色的衣裳使我不由抬头向他望。

是他。竟是他！

绫蕊楼中一别已过了那么多年，他竟是一点都未曾改变。

鼻中突起酸涩，竟是要落了泪。

可他竟只是淡漠地看了我一眼便转开了头。

心酸么心痛么？苦涩么怅惘么？

我低眉敛目，不再去看他，也故意忽视赵匡胤那望着我充斥着欲望的眼神。

我听得堂上赵匡胤对他说，“晋王你带他们下去罢，朕有些累了。”他应了一声便走至我身边引我们出宫。

晋王。原来他竟是赵光义，或者说——鲁路修。

贰·君心可似妾心

七日后，孟昶喝下我亲手端与他的鸠酒，含恨而终。

我并不怕有朝一日他会回来索我的命。

我从不曾爱过他，欠他的也不过一条性命。若来日他要，我便给他。只是在那之前，请再给我一些能够让我含笑闭眼的时光。

赵匡胤传我侍筵，我没有犹豫。若留在赵匡胤的身边能够让我离鲁路修再近些，我愿意。

酒过三巡，我渐酣，不由吟道：君王城上树降旗，妾在深宫哪得知。十四万人齐解甲，更无一个是男儿。

那夜我被赵匡胤留下。次日再一次被封花蕊夫人。

可此一时彼一时，我知道赵匡胤不会与孟昶一样送我宣华苑，为我亡国。

半月后，又一次晚筵之上我再次见到了鲁路修。

那日他着一身绛紫衣衫，端坐在下手边，紫色瞳眸中闪耀着灼灼光彩。

我移不开目，却迫于身侧的赵匡胤，我只得推说不胜酒力退下歇息。

一出门我便屏退了所有扈从，一人静静走至太液池边。

依稀听得身后响起他的脚步声。

他唤，“兮子。一别经年而今可好？”

我强忍泪意，回眸朝他笑，“晋王竟还记得兮子吗？可惜兮子已死，臣妾只是花蕊夫人。”

他眼中突有怒意，抿着薄唇，“兮子你这是在怪我吗。”

他那样肯定的语气让我再也忍不住泪意，那些话梗在喉间，一个字都说不出。

“那时我想来接你去中原，可是皇兄那儿又急着召我回去……”他蹙眉解释。

我敛目，轻声道，“即使你来了，恐也来不及。”

他被我的话噎住，不再试图解释，只迟疑着抱住了我。

我在他耳边如同叹息般问他，“君心可似妾心？”

他的身子极轻微地震了震。 

叁·一晌贪欢

他急切地寻着我的唇，动作中有些被揭穿心事般的焦躁。

他轻而易举地撬开我未曾防备的牙关，舌肆无忌惮地挑弄着我，同时一只手轻松地扯开了我的衣带。他越来越重地压了下来，用力地纠缠、吮吸，仿佛恨不得将我吸入口中。我不由发出一声低吟。

我任他的唇一路吻至我的锁骨。他将我平放在草丛之中，杂生的草让我的后背有隐隐地刺痛感。但所发生的一切已容不得我再多想。

他的牙轻轻咬住我胸前的缨红，挑弄吮吸。他用膝盖分开我并拢的双腿，缓缓推入，却总是在外流连并不深入。

我咬牙，手插入他浓稠的黑色长发，“鲁路修……够了……快……”

他抬头，眼中却有怜惜，轻声道，“还不行，现在进去会伤了你的……”

我知道他指的是什么，便不再多说任他去。

他再次吻住我，用手揉搓着我的敏感点。

然后突然深入。我疼得弓起了身子，指甲抓着他的后背。

他垫高了我的腰，先是缓慢地抽送，我却只觉得疼，眉狠狠地蹙起，不由得咬住了他的肩。

随后开始慢慢习惯这样的摩擦，而他也开始快速地抽送，一下一下地顶到最深处。

呻吟声随着他的动作，无意识地从我的嘴中泄出，“嗯……鲁路修……”

终于，他释放在了我的身体之中。

我的呻吟之声也被吞没在了他最后一个绵长的吻中。

我躺在他身侧，低声问他，“鲁路修，你可想要这天下？”

他望着我眼光闪烁，最终缓缓道，“若我说不要，那是诳你。”

我直视他，“好。我替你取这江山。”

我与他欢好一夜，却未曾料想后果。

那夜赵匡胤本想来我寝宫，我只得推说得了风寒，无法侍寝。

然后开始筹划我为鲁路修夺这天下之计。

肆·鸠毒一杯尔自饮

一连三日，我都拒见赵匡胤，总将其拦在宫门之外。

算算时日，这欲擒故纵的把戏也玩得差不多了，再如此，便过头了。

那日我故意遣退了所有值守宫门的内监，在屋中挂上了鲁路修的画像。

赵匡胤进了宫门看到的第一个场景，便是我对着鲁路修的画像喃喃自语。

他隐忍怒意不发，反笑问我，“爱妃这是在做什么？”

我回眸对其冷笑道，“若我说这是蜀国专司送子的张仙，你可相信？”

他眼中怒意暴涨，恨恨捏住我的下颚，咬牙道，“你以为朕是瞎子还是傻子，可供你任意玩弄！”

我勾唇一笑，眼中寒意却不褪，“皇上，臣妾只是与您开个玩笑罢了，何必那么认真？”

他松开钳制我的手，眼中怒意渐渐被怀疑替代。我伸手掀开鲁路修的画像，露出后面那张孟昶的画像，随后掩唇对他道，“皇上您看，这才是张仙。”

赵匡胤终于笑了，可眼中明显仍藏防备。

他执起几上酒杯，抬首一饮。

我在旁看着他的动作，眼角眉梢皆是笑意。

我看着赵匡胤眼中突起的震惊和愤怒，笑得更是欢快。

只听得他用微细却又不乏怒意的声音指着我骂道，“你这毒妇！朕定不放过你！”

我蹲在他身侧笑着看他，“赵匡胤，你不要妄图能活着离开。这可是你当初赐孟昶的鸠酒。”

他青筋暴现，怒骂，“即使朕死了也会找你索命！”

我冷下了脸，“赵匡胤，我不怕有朝一日你来索我性命。”

终于他毒发含恨而亡。

这是我手上，染上的第二个君王的鲜血。

可这一切都是为了他，我便无所畏惧。 

伍·流年暗中换

我命鲁路修的心腹到我宫中收了赵匡胤的尸体。

待得一切停当之后，我才以赵匡胤的名义召了鲁路修入宫。

“你找人伪成赵匡胤的模样，养在深宫，对外则宣称他得了病，早朝一概不上。”我对他说出计划。

他含着笑意看我，“那之后呢？”

“你找种慢性的药物，慢慢毒杀那假天子，一旦他死了，你便宣读他的遗旨，顺理成章称帝。”我笑着回他。

他轻轻抱住我，“兮子，辛苦你了。”

我看着他的眼，忍不住满心的喜悦欢欣笑了出来。

三月后。久病天子携皇室后宫，于猎场狩猎。

一切既然始于我，那么也该终于我。

那一日，我着一身正红衣裳藏匿于猎场之中，遥遥便看见了坐于马鞍之上意气风发的他。

我看着他便没有了害怕的感觉。

假天子一声令下，皇室子孙皆入猎场。

我面前逃窜过一只小鹿，而鲁路修正驾马而来，拉弓引箭。

我突然窜出，他本欲射向小鹿的箭便生生落到了我的身上。

朦胧中我见他惊慌下马向我跑来，朝我喊，“兮子，你撑住我传太医救你！”

我朝他摆手，抱住他轻声道，“又不道，流年暗中偷换……”便再也撑不住，含笑阖眼。

零

开宝九年十月十九日夜，宋太祖赵匡胤驾崩，年仅五十。二十一日，晋王赵光义即位。改次年号太平兴国。

若回到当初，她没有犹豫什么都不问便随他离去，那么她是不是就不会临到头，只是一时欢好，还未曾真正爱上一回。

他们都想回到当初。可命中如此。不从人愿。 

后记

我果然改了历史……赵匡胤真的不是花蕊夫人毒死的哦~

但是赵光义弑兄夺位这件事儿嘛……倒是可能的。

记得很早以前我还不知道有花蕊夫人这么号人，然后在《飞魔幻》上看到了一篇写花蕊的文章，至此才对这个传奇的女子感了兴趣，一直记在心间。

记得那篇写花蕊的文章，也写花蕊实际爱的是赵光义不是孟昶。

而我个人也认为，花蕊爱的是光义并非孟昶。虽然也许，孟昶、赵匡胤、赵光义这三人之中，或许只有孟昶是真正爱过花蕊一场的。

可惜身处乱世的女子，身世素来便是比浮萍还轻的东西。

世人总喜欢拿她与息夫人相比。可我觉得息夫人是比不上花蕊的。

息夫人只有美貌，而花蕊除却美貌，她还有才情。

她“看花满眼泪，不共楚王言”又怎样？她这般做不过是在逃避。

而花蕊则不同。她最后虽然逃脱不了命运，却坚强。

人们说她“伤心岂独息夫人”，却看不透，她比息夫人更值得被爱。

“他与她，都想回到最初，只是，天不如人愿。”

完


End file.
